Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 2 & 2 \\ -1 & 1 & 2 \\ 3 & -1 & -1\end{array}\right]$ $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & -1 \\ 1 & 1 \\ 1 & 4\end{array}\right]$ Is $ C+ E$ defined?
In order for addition of two matrices to be defined, the matrices must have the same dimensions. If $ C$ is of dimension $( m \times  n)$ and $ E$ is of dimension $( p \times  q)$ , then for their sum to be defined: 1. $ m$ (number of rows in $ C$ ) must equal $ p$ (number of rows in $ E$ ) and 2. $ n$ (number of columns in $ C$ ) must equal $ q$ (number of columns in $ E$ Do $ C$ and $ E$ have the same number of rows? Yes Yes No Yes Do $ C$ and $ E$ have the same number of columns? No Yes No No Since $ C$ has different dimensions $(3\times3)$ from $ E$ $(3\times2)$, $ C+ E$ is not defined.